kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Gnarly Argle Ska
__TOC__ Moderators Edeslash - Random mod that came in and declared to be mod of the room, he didn't back down, and grabbed imidiate respect from the few people in the room that can stand mods, eventually, the others grew on him too. lol JesseMH8 - A mod that had gained respect by the rpers for letting them use his private chat, and soon came to Gnarly on regular basis for a few days. Be happy that we have these unusual mods in this room, they don't mine rping in the chat room, but also if someone says they dun like it, we can always retreat to Jesse's private chat right? lol, hopefully. :P -Stevenwolfeh Regulars of the next Gen. Note: Definitions that insult the person that the definition is written about, or that are VERY short will be edited by me, Stevenwolfeh, or some other person that at least gives a sh*t about an accurate Wiki lol. '' '' 32114: Dude, who CAN’T hate This guy at one time or another, but most of the time, you will learn to like his ways, be sure to chat with him whenever he’s active, like Legit, he doesn’t talk much! :D Dayovernight: The FORMER Alpha male of Gnarly (When we actually had a pack O.o), He's immature when he wants to be but he is there for most, me, personally, laughed at when I heard he rage quitted once. XD But he's a good friend to most... (Except me. ~Stevenwolfeh) 123ma: Nice reg who makes friends with everyone and loves using keystroke faces, and she isn’t afraid to reject you if ur a b*tch, so guys be careful! ^.^ Stripysky: A cool, friendly girl that wields many alts at her disposal. She RARELY bores you and is willing to be friends with whoever. She is very awesome indeed! She loves music, especially the stuff on the charts at the moment, she can also be a B*TCH if you succeed to make her mad though XD. Ilovetomska- A very friendly person who lovebut her trolling is legendary, obviously the troll idol of Gnarly Argle Ska. :3' ''Origina15: The One that walks in the room keeping the almost always silent silent, and the trolls, well leaving out Ariel, as silent as A feather landing on the ground. Legit: Silent trolled person, but really nice if you ever get the chance to catch him in one of his rare visits/posts in Kongregate chat. (I also shortened the name lol, fix it if you want. :P but the def is REALLEH legit. ~Stevenwolfeh) Cocans: A guy who is Intelligent and serious, but he can be part of the chat room at times. (Serious you say? ~Stevenwolfeh) Dccrulez: An rper and new regular. His Main character is friendly and nice, but a little crazy, watch out for falling anything. (Does that make any sense??? XD –Stevenwolfeh) Sultan101: A girl who is VERY sweet and nice… Most of the guys say she’s attractive (lol wut????? –Stevenwolfeh), So WATCH OUT, SHE’S HAWT! She’s there for ya when you need some cheering up, but when you get on her bad side, prepare to be slapped. (I’ll slap her back >:| -beth) Kmac198: He CANNOT be expressed in any way you can image. Beth_L: A girl who isn't nice most of the time but if you get to know her, she can be very sweet, her best friends are angel and liliandear. (She is also known as My_Name_Is_Candy) ''jcalm: A guy who regrets nothing and makes bad choices. He is also the best YouTuber and his subscribers will kick your anus in. '' Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners